This invention relates to pet grooming tools and methods for removing loose hair from a furry pet such as a dog or cat, such as loose hair from the pet""s undercoat.
Many pets, such as dogs and cats, tend to molt or shed hair. Pet owners generally want to remove the shed hair from their pets to minimize the amount of hair the pets shed indoors and to improve their pets"" appearance. The most common grooming tools used for removing shed hair include brushes and combs. Removing shed hair from a pet by brushing and/or combing a pet""s fur is a tedious and time consuming project, because the brush or comb tends to miss most of the shed hair.
Some pet groomers have determined that a toothed blade removed from electric grooming sheers is effective for removing shed hair from a dog or cat. The toothed blade includes a relatively sharp blade edge with a plurality of relatively short, comb-like teeth extending from the edge. Although effective in removing shed hair, the size and shape of the toothed blade makes it difficult to hold while combing or passing the blade over the pet""s fur. This difficulty fatigues a groomer""s hands and arms, thereby limiting the time a groomer can groom pets in this manner.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted: the provision of an improved pet grooming tool for removing shed hair from a pet; the provision of an improved for removing shed hair from a pet; the provision of such a tool and method which removes shed hair quickly and effectively; the provision of such grooming tool and method which minimizes fatigue to a pet groomer using the tool or method to remove shed hair method from a pet.
Generally, a pet grooming tool of the present invention is for use with a furry pet such as a dog or cat having loose hair and non-loose hair. The pet grooming tool is adapted for removing the loose hair from the pet. The grooming tool comprises an elongate handle portion extending generally along a handle axis, and a pet engageable portion secured to the handle portion. The pet engageable portion includes a blade portion and a plurality of teeth. The blade portion includes a blade edge. The teeth extend from the blade edge. The pet engageable portion is secured to the handle portion in a manner so that pulling the handle portion generally along the handle axis while the pet engageable portion is in engagement with the pet causes the blade portion to engage the loose hair of the pet and pull it from the pet without cutting or pulling the non-loose hair from the pet.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of removing loose hair from a furry pet such as a dog or cat having loose hair and non-loose hair. The method comprises providing a grooming tool having an elongate handle portion extending generally along a handle axis, and a pet engageable portion secured to the handle portion. The pet engageable portion includes a blade portion and a plurality of teeth. The blade portion includes a blade edge. The teeth extend from the blade edge. The method further comprises placing the pet engageable portion in engagement with the pet, and pulling the handle portion generally along the handle axis while maintaining engagement of the pet engageable portion with the pet to cause the blade portion to engage the loose hair of the pet and pull it from the pet without cutting or pulling the non-loose hair from the pet.